Ben 10: Alien Access The Video Game
Ben 10: Alien Access The Video Game is a video game based on Ben 10: Alien Access. It is about Albedo, Vilgax, and Mystery coming together to destroy Ben and co. so you have to fight all three of them to destroy them once and for all. You have to fight Biods, Evil Galvans and Yellow Anodites (Evil Anodites). This game is for Wii, Psp, Ps3, Xbox, and Nintendo DS. Level One: Vilgax vs Kevin Level One is the first level in this game. You have to fight Vilgax and his Biods and defeat them to win this level. To defeat him you must absorb taedanite which is around the place and use you mace and ax to cut them up and send them to the Destroyed Dimension. Level Two: Gwen vs Mystery This is the second level of this game and you play as Gwen. You must defeat Mystery by using the spell, Galacticiensan which traps the enemy in a small bubble for one minute and while the enemy is trapped its enegy is drained for how long he or she is in the bubble. If you use five Galacticiensans on the enemy at a time he or she's energy will be drained completely. To defeat the Yellow Anodites, you just have to use Galacticiensan spell on them once and they will be destroyed. Level Three: Ben vs Albedo Level Three is the last level in the game. To defeat Albedo as he transforms into his To'kustar state, you must use the All Power Alien and fuse all of the aliens. you must grow into a form of Way Big (5 sizes times Albedo's To'kustar form) and combine Jetray's blast Way Big's blast and Nanomech's blast to put a huge amount of damage to Albedo that only three blast will defeat him. To defeat the Evil Galvans just use Way Big's blast. Secret Level: Ben vs Gwen vs Kevin In the secret level you have to defeat Ben, Gwen, or Kevin. If you are playing as Ben to defeat Gwen you'll need to use Energy Being's Lucodadagona spell which freezes the enemy, you can also use this to defeat Kevin. If you are playing as Gwen you use the Galacticiansan spell to defeat your enemies but you can't do this five times to destroy the enemy. If you are playing as Kevin, just absorb some taedenite and shoot spikes at your enemies. You can also work together with a partner and create a clone of yourself. Prizes Ultimatrix 3.0 Upgrades New Spells New Materials New Areas New Hints Final Boss If you beat the game you will face the real final boss which is Mega Mystery. Ben will not face this boss alone, he will have Gwen and Kevin's help. To defeat Mega Mystery you will have to use the spell Gwen used in her fight against Mystery. You will also have to use the blast Ben used and chop Mega Mystery up with Kevin. If you beat the game you get to create new bosses to battle in a story mode you create. Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Alien Acess Category:Ultimate avatar